


The Question of Family

by superfandomqueen



Series: JATP Week [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst With Happish Ending, Family Angst, Found Family, Gen, Introspection, JATP Week, jatp appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Reggie starts thinking about his parents.
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie & Julie Molina
Series: JATP Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997881
Kudos: 75
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	The Question of Family

Reggie watched Ray move around the kitchen preparing breakfast. No matter what was going on, Ray always got up and made some kind of breakfast for his kids. Even if it was only cereal or toast set on the table.

“You’re a great dad,” Reggie said, his chin was resting on his arms as he watched the elder man flip pancakes. He couldn’t remember if his own dad had made pancakes. He was pretty sure he didn’t. Not that his mom had made breakfast either. Reggie felt his throat tighten.

“Good morning, Dad!” Julie greeted as she walked into the kitchen, hanging her backpack on the back of a chair.

Reggie felt a twist in his chest and he blinked furiously. Julie shot him a concerned look as Carlos came around the corner.

“I’m… I’m fine,” Reggie claimed as he moved to get up. “I’m just… going to go on a walk.”

Reggie didn’t wait for Julie to say something she would have to cover up. He poofed out.

Looking up at the surf shop, what had been his home twenty-five years before. Reggie swallowed thickly. He had no idea what his parents did after died. How would he even go about finding them? The only lifer that knew about him and could maybe help was Julie, and she didn’t have the time to search for people from twenty-five years ago.

It wasn’t like he could find a ghost who would have any idea.

Well, there was Willie. But Reggie didn’t what to think of him, he accidentally got them into deep trouble while trying to help them before. And he  _ had _ risked his soul to save them. But at the same time, he was Alex’s friend not Reggie’s.

Reggie made a frustrated noise and kicked the sand. Did he really want to know what happened to them? For all he knew they could be dead too. They didn’t have to stay in LA, so who knows where they would be if they were dead.

“It doesn’t matter,” Reggie muttered. Even if he didn’t know what happened with his parents he still had family. He had the band. He had Julie and Luke and Alex.

There were two pops.

As if they knew he was thinking of them, Reggie turned to the sources. Luke and Alex were on either side of him.

“Hey, Reggie,” Luke said almost awkwardly. Clearly Julie had let them know he was looking upset. Luke wasn’t great with the whole  _ emotions _ deal.

“Hey, Reggie,” Alex said, a lot more confidently than Luke. His hand settling on Reggie’s shoulder.

“How did you know I was here?” Reggie asked, looking back at the surf shop.

“A wild guess,” Alex answered, squeezing Reggie’s shoulder.

Reggie didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. For once.


End file.
